


Irresistible

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: forcible \FOR-suh-buhl\, adjective:1. Using force against opposition or resistance; effected or accomplished by force; as, forcible entry or abduction.2. Characterized by force, efficiency, or energy; powerful.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> May 7 2003

A forcible entry was unnecessary, as Clark lightly turned the latch, and entered Lex's bedroom, by way of the third story window. Lex expected him, though they never talked about it.

Clark wondered if Lex knew how he got there, 3 hours from his dorm room at Met U, and no car. Did Lex think he hitched a ride, then climbed the drainpipe like an eloping teenager?

He never asked, never questioned Clark's presence - just welcomed it.

Clark tried not to question Lex, either. He just peeled off his flannel, climbed into bed, ignoring the lingering scent of Helen's perfume.


End file.
